Jace's Letter to Clary
by KayKayDee
Summary: In City of Glass, Jace writes a letter to Clary the night they spend together. We are only able to read a couple of lines. What was in the rest of the letter? Read to find out!


We've all read the epic City of Glass but in that scene where Jace spends the night with Clary and the next morning, when Clary sees the letter from Jace, we are only given a couple of lines. What was in the rest of the letter? Read along to find out! (You can find the letter in the special edition of CoFA)

DISCLAMER:

I do not own anything from TMI, TID or anything from the shadowhunter world. Everything belongs to Cassie Clare.

Clary, Despite everything I can 't bear the thought of losing this ring forever, anymore than I can bear the thought of losing you forever. Although I have no choice about one, at least I can choose about the other. I'm giving you our family ring because you have as much right to it as I do. I'm writing this as the sun comes up. You are asleep. Dreams are moving behind your restless eyelids. I wish I knew what you were thinking. I wish I could slip into your head and see the world the way that you do. I wish I could see myself the way that you do. But maybe I wouldn't want to see that. Maybe it would make me feel even more than I already do. That I'm perpetuating some sort of a lie on you. And I couldn't stand that. I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted to me, and I would let you. You could ask me anything and I would break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best feeling I've ever had but my brain knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting something that you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you. All night I've watched you sleeping, watched the moonlight come and go, passing and shining across your face in black and white. I've never seen anything more beautiful. I think of a life we could've had, if things were different. If this night is not a singular event separate from everything that is real, but every night.

But things are different and I can't look at you without feeling I've tricked you into loving me. The truth that no one is willing to say is that no one has a shot at defeating Valentine but me. I can get close to him like no one else can. I can pretend that I want to join him. And he'll believe me, right up to that last moment when I end it one way or another. I have something of Sebastian's. I can track him down to where my father's hiding. That's where I'm going to go. And that's what I'm going to do. So I lied last night, when I said I wanted one night with you. Cause I want every night with you. That's why I had to slip out of your window like a coward, because if I had to say it to your face, I wouldn't let myself go. I don't blame you if you hate me but I don't wish that you wouldn't hate me. But as long as I can dream, I will dream of you.

Love, Jace

Oh Cassie. You've done it again. Given me feels? Yep. Made me cry? Yep. Made me love Jace even more? Yep. What was your reaction? Review! SPOILERS FOLLOW. IF YOU DONT WISH TO KNOW SOME STUFF FROM COHF BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT EXCITED I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AFTER THE FANCY LINE. ITS NOT REALLY A SPOILER, BUT CASSIE HAD TWEETED IT SO IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD TMI FAN YOU WILL ALREADY KNOW THIS

Ok, according to Cassie, 6 characters we know by name are going to die. One of them is a boyfriend. You can review who you think will die: my selections are:

WHO I THINK WILL DIE

Sebastian, Jordan, Kyle, Amatis, Maureen, Raphael

WHO I WANT TO DIE

Sebastian, Maureen, Kyle, Raphael, Jordan, Clary

Weird choices huh?

JACE WILL NOT DIE CASSIE DON'T LET JACE DIEE

Simons wayyy too lucky to die. Saved so many times, seriously!

Turned into rat, used as bait, has to drink demon corpse blood (ugh) etc.

Izzy is too badass to die.

Clary is the main character and I doubt that Cassie will pull an Allegiant (FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY GO GET BOOK 1, DIVERGENT AND GET YOURSELF LOST INTO THE WORLD)

WHO WILL DIE! WHO WILL SURVIVE! WHO WILL BE THE VICTORS OF THE MORTAL WAR!


End file.
